


Because I know, You'll take me where I want to go.

by Rexittiux



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Major Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, whipped kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexittiux/pseuds/Rexittiux
Summary: || Oh, come on love!|| Call me your own!||  Because I know,||You’ll take me where I want to go.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Because I know, You'll take me where I want to go.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Munninn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munninn/gifts).



> || Feliz cumpleaños Mel. ||
> 
> ||Special thanks to Nicki (Bigbadw0lf), my betal angel. ||
> 
> \- Title and Lyrics from “Where I Want to Go” - Roo Panes

Kuroo felt eyes on him at the moment he stood next to the court.

Screams and music filled the air and even if he knew the uproar wasn’t directed to him anymore, Kuroo embraced it like an old friend. He wasn’t one of the main protagonists of the court anymore, but as his black eyes surveyed it, analyzing the combos that were happening before him, he felt entranced.

Today was a big day.

And even if he came a little late to the match, it seemed that he got just for the climax.

The second match of the semifinals to the Volleyball League Division 1 Final was coming to an end. And the surprise of the season, Sendai Frogs, the team that had managed to rise in their ranks to play with the big teams, had their players giving their all in the court, trying to flip the game to their side. However, the Black Jackals didn’t seem keen on backing down that easily.

After watching multiple practices and official matches from the MSBY Black Jackals, Kuroo knew it was a matter of time until Atsumu tried to settle the match for once. Miya was an excellent player, a vicious setter in heated encounters, and, given the opportunity, he would set the ball to the one who could overpower the opponent blockers. And that day, he did.

The stands raised their volume, chanting, “Bokuto Beam, Bokuto Beam!” as his best friend, Koutarou, flew from the sidelines and smacked down the ball from Atsumu’s quick, killing set. The intensity of the hit was good enough to pass over Tsukishima’s block and connected to the floor.

The whistle from the referee came next, effectively ending the match while Koutarou screamed to the crowd his signature, “Hey! Hey! Heeey!”

Kuroo didn’t need to take a look at the Sendai Frogs’ side to know that Tsukishima was sulking. The blond had read the block, but it took an army to stop Bokuto’s powerful spike when he got in the zone. Worse if his fan club was in top form claiming for him to show off.

And even if all the eyes from the public were directed to the group of athletes on the court, Kuroo still felt two pairs of eyes on him. The hair from his neck stood from the attention and, before Kuroo could try to find the watcher, Samson Foster came to him.

Most people would have gotten nervous to have a little chat with someone so important in the volleyball media. Samson Foster was the coach of the Black Jackals after all. However, Kuroo had tagged along since Hinata’s debut match with the team that Foster was but a presence to be expected.

“He likes to end the match nowadays with Bokuto.”

“Koutaro loves to entertain a crowd,” Kuroo replied. Turning his body to the court, he crossed his arms and nodded to the celebrated party. “And the fans love him for all his displays. Though Atsumu likes to get attention too.” 

Both of them watched how Bokuto threw Atsumu like a sack of potatoes onto his back before running around the court, adrenaline still pumping in his body.

Meian and Sakusa stayed behind, while Thomas, the brave soul, tried to keep up with Bokuto’s shenanigans in order to make him stop. “You are gonna trip and get not only yourself hurt, but our setter too!” he shouted while the cameras flashed around them. 

Foster chuckled and smacked Kuroo’s back in farewell. “He really does.” Then, he moved to answer the questions from the awaiting paparazzi.

This time when Kuroo looked at the court, he noticed what was missing. It made him want to slap himself at such an obvious answer. Most of the chaotic teammates were there, both the ones who played in the regular team roster and those who were warming the benches, but not him.

Atsumu was standing by himself in the court besides a sulking Bokuto, who was getting scolded by Thomas. Sakusa, funnily enough, looked constipated and ready to bolt from the crowd into the locker rooms. Meian, Barnes, and Inunaki were giving brief interviews to the coverage media.

However, Hinata wasn’t standing between them.

And to Kuroo it felt like a big ass bad joke.

Years ago, Hinata’s collaboration videos with Kodzuken were one of the main reasons Kuroo decided to remain close to the team. It resulted in an absolute success, of course. Surprisingly enough, with time and a few dinner outgoings with the members of the monster generation, Kuroo noticed the stares. 

( _“Looking at something you like, Chibi-chan?” Kuroo had asked Hinata in a low voice after having a drink._

_He stood next to Hinata, both of them waiting for the bartender to give them their next round. Although they weren’t alone, the chatter from Bokuto and Atsumu sounded too far away at that moment. The lights from the club made their little exchange even more intimate._

_Hinata held Kuroo’s gaze and Kuroo had to stop a shiver when he noticed how dilated Hinata’s pupils were. It didn’t help his already buzzing mind that Hinata decided to bite his lip._

_“Yep.”_

_Oh boy._ )

It was an understatement to say that ever since then not only Kuroo got a little attached to the redhead, but the whole world as well. The media adored the infamous Ninja Shouyou since he was in Brazil. Now that he had made more noise around himself by playing in a team from the V. League Division 1, Hinata’s name was a big deal in the volleyball world, per se.

But the big mystery here was why Hinata hadn't told him about not participating in the match against Kuroo’s pupil, Tsukishima, who was one of the few people Hinata liked to butthead most besides Kageyama?

Not bothering to engage with the coverage media—Fumi could work just fine with Akane anyway—Kuroo left the court stage with long and quick strides in direction to the hallway he had emerged from before. 

In no time, he began to type Hinata’s number from memory, but to no avail. This only increased the beating of his heart.

Kuroo was known to have a cold head in difficult situations. He demonstrated it in his time as the Nekoma captain, whenever he needed to put fearless blocks, and now more so being the representative of the Japan Volleyball Association. In the latter, he tended to resolve little mix swaps whenever things got a little bit hectic as the season got into its best moments.

But when talking about his boyfriend, then Kuroo was something else. 

( _“You are gonna ruin him,” Kenma started with a glare. “Shouyou won’t be able to tolerate your ass-personality forever.”_

_Kuroo laughed in response. He understood Kenma better than most people, and Kuroo knew it would be needed a little bit of time for him to get used to the idea of his best friends getting together._

_“I think the one who is gonna get ruined is me.”_

_Or for his two best friends screwing together. Either way, Kenma would have to come to peace with that idea eventually._ )

He got attached to the redhead too soon— _Who wouldn’t?_ —and after being with Hinata, Kuroo understood he was ruined for the near future regarding relationships. Not that he wanted to break up with Hinata. It was just a fact.

Time seemed to go slower as he still didn’t know where Hinata was. The clear hallway didn’t help with his building anxiety. More hurried steps, not signal yet in his mobile and the exit door nowhere to be seen... _How big was this coliseum?_

In his haste to find Hinata, Kuroo managed to find one of the player’s locker rooms and he entered, feeling like it was one of his last options. 

And inside, next to the door, he found who he was looking for. 

Relief sank into Kuroo’s bones as he approached Hinata. The redhead was wearing jeans, a bouncing ball merch t-shirt, and sneakers instead of his volleyball gear. Hinata looked a little out of place, gaze focused on the horizon. Maybe just as lost as Kuroo had been in those interminable hallways.

Now, standing next to his boyfriend, Kuroo noticed the blush on Hinata’s cheekbones. The sight made Kuroo’s stomach drop.

“Are you sick again?” The sudden thought seemed like the only logical explanation for Hinata’s absence. He wouldn’t miss a match for anything. And the redness in Hinata’s face was sending alarming bells to his head.

_He didn’t miss a text about it this morning, did he?_

Thankfully for Kuroo, Hinata smiled at him, displaying his adorable dimples before shaking his head with a wide grin. He was okay.

Without saying anything, Hinata took Kuroo’s wrist and made him follow his lead further inside of the locker rooms.

Kuroo didn’t have time to get used to his surroundings because his boyfriend decided to corner him into the wall, against the door closet. Hinata’s arms encircled his waist as he looked for Kuroo’s warmth. 

Kuroo smiled into the hug.

Quickly enough, he melted into Hinata’s form and inhaled his scent. Mandarines and peppermint. An odd combination, but one that was signature.

He felt like home. 

Kuroo was gonna ask further about Hinata’s absence in the match—Kuroo would have noticed sooner if he hadn’t arrived late to the game—but Hinata had other plans. Wandering hands started to make a path to the collar of his shirt and he chuckled. 

Knowing how things were headed, Kuroo encouraged Hinata’s advance, deciding to crouch a little bit, letting Hinata get all the room he wanted.

But it seemed that Hinata wanted to get the cat cornered in order to break the news. 

“I got scouted for a Brazilian team.”

Kuroo's smile vanished from his face in an instant.

Hinata sighed when he felt how quickly Kuroo tensed under his touch. Using Kuroo’s knee as a stair, Hinata raised to latch himself with a more firm grip on him, effectively ruining Kuroo’s expensive shirt.

Even if the years had given Hinata a few inches to grow, it was nothing compared to Kuroo. The Nekoma grad still towered over him and, right now, crouched or not, Hinata needed to be almost at the same height to get all his attention.

Kuroo looked at him with startled eyes, mouth agape, trying to process the news. He blinked at Hinata once, twice, and then whispered, “But the match… Your team?”

_What about me?_

Hinata blew a raspberry to him, then moved his bangs aside. “I couldn’t play because I had to clear the things with PR. Organizing my contract with the time zones is a pain and I knew the guys would do fine without me today.”

Kuroo grabbed Hinata’s waist, steadying him with ease. However, his posture clashed with his deadpan voice. “So you made a decision.”

The hand Hinata was using to caress his hair now that he got more comfortable halted. Hinata muttered, “I did.”

The change was quick. Hinata felt how Kuroo began to crumble in front of him, trying to separate them and get the redhead on the floor. Just like if Hinata’s words had stabbed him.

Hinata grabbed a chunk of Kuroo’s hair, not letting him move away. He ignored the moan that escaped Kuroo’s mouth. He needed to get to the point now. They would have time for that later.

This time, Hinata managed to get Kuroo’s full attention. He looked at him, eyes wide and shining.

Time stopped for a heartbeat.

“Come with me, Tetsu.” Hinata’s voice was full of emotion. “Let’s start a life together in Sao Paulo. A nice villa, amazing local cuisine, and lots of adventures. Just how you like it.”

Noticing Kuroo's lack of response, Hinata pinched him, hard.

“Shou!”

“Kenma said you might get dense if I told ya everything, but not catatonic.”

Kuroo grunted while he rubbed the affected area. Hinata knew he was too sensitive for his own good. “Did you just throw a cat punt at me?”

Hinata grinned. “Are you gonna come to Brazil with me?” he threw back.

More composed, Kuroo’s hands traveled from Hinata’s waist to his hair, making him hum in response. Kuroo tangled a finger in an orange curl and sighed. 

“My job—”

“Can be handled out,” Hinata interrupted. Determined, he didn’t let go of Kuroo's eyes from his sight. “You have already proved that you can make successful connections in Japan, imagine how great you will be if you decide to expand your horizons?”

In return, Kuroo stared at Hinata. The redhead knew his boyfriend was thinking about the possibilities. Or trying to bother him while doing so for his lack of response. Either way, it was a big decision and Hinata understood he couldn't pressure Kuroo that fast.

So, he didn’t move when Kuroo’s face grew closer to his, lingering next to his cheek, needing to feel him be right there. 

Hinata had to suppress a shudder when Kuroo chuckled and his face warmed further due to Kuroo’s antics.

"Kuroo recrutando na América Latina. Fantástico."

Kuroo’s poor pronunciation washed all his insecurity away and making Hinata laugh in relief. It seemed Kuroo had picked something from all the mixed conversations that Hinata had with him because whenever he got excited, Hinata tended to slide some phrases in Portuguese. 

He was such a sap.

"Seria uma experiência incrível, meu amor,” Hinata humored him and hugged Kuroo tighter. “Changing to another Volleyball Association is a piece of cake if you got the right contacts.”

Kuroo couldn’t keep himself from picking up Hinata closer to his chest. Even if now his boyfriend got more muscle than him, he could manage a little bit of weight. 

No words could explain how happy he felt at the moment as he nuzzled in the curvature between Hinata’s neck and shoulder. He didn’t need to vocalize his answer as he basked at the moment.

Contacts or not—Kuroo suspected Kenma was too involved in this situation—everything came to sink in as Hinata’s wandering hands began to unbutton his shirt. He grinned against Hinata's skin, mouth ready to leave a mark.

_Bang!_

The locker room door opened and stopped them at once. Kuroo cursed while Hinata untangled himself and put his feet back to the floor. In no time, the MSBY Black Jackals players began to fill the room.

Kuroo managed to fix his shirt before Sakusa passed next to them, right away to the showers. However, their situation didn’t get unnoticed for most of the team, because Hinata smiled sheepishly at Atsumu whistling, attracting the eyes of Hinata’s teammates as the redhead joined them.

Looking at how Koutarou decided to walk straight at him instead of joining Atsumu chattering at Hinata’s expense with Thomas, Kuroo knew it was settled for now. He snickered at the view as Koutarou’s arm latched to his shoulder, ready to blast his ear with commentary about the game.

It didn’t pass long when his stare made Hinata look up and their eyes found each other again. Kuroo mouthed back, “ _Later._ ” 

Then, he smirked along with his boyfriend.

He couldn’t wait to get Hinata all for himself in their apartment.

  
  



End file.
